1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric energy store of a motor vehicle, in particular a high voltage energy store of a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hybrid and electric vehicles have high voltage energy stores that are discharged to a pronounced extent during motor operation of the vehicle and are charged to a more pronounced extent during generator operation of the respective electric machine. Electric energy stores have a housing and storage modules accommodated in the housing.
Separate apparatuses are used in the prior art to position and mount the electric energy store in a motor vehicle. For instance, DE 10 2008 059 680 A1 discloses an apparatus for securing a battery. The apparatus has a trough-like accommodating element for accommodating a battery, a hoop that encloses the trough-like accommodating element, and a fixing element. The fixing element is fastened to the hoop and functions to fix the battery in the trough-like accommodating element.
Accordingly the prior art requires a separate apparatus for fastening or mounting an electric energy store of a motor vehicle in the motor vehicle. As a result, the number of apparatuses to be installed in the motor vehicle is increased and the weight of the motor vehicle is increased.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a novel electric energy store of a motor vehicle.